Loving me, Never Forgetting me
by Park Ga Young
Summary: Haruskah aku percaya kepadanya atau kepada takdir didepan mata? -park chanyeol Percayai apa yang kamu percayai,karna aku akan tetap berada disana,untukmu.-byun baekhyun Chanbaek GS/hurt
1. Pertemuan Tidak Terduga (PART 1)

Disuatu mall dikawasan seoul yang cukup besar tepatnya di DootaDutyFree sedang diadakan acara fansign aktris cantik terkenal bernama do kyungsoo yang sedang ditemani oleh sang pacar yaitu park chanyeol sang CEO Park company yang sudah membawahi banyak bidang perusahaan baik rumah sakit,mall,hotel dan juga swalayan, yah dapat dikatakan ia adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang berada di korea.

"Mom, ayo kesana!!" Teriak seorang anak lelaki kecil yang terus menarik dress ibunya

"Sebentar yah sayang, mommy masih membereskan belanjaan ini, jesper kesana duluan nanti mommy susul. Jangan lupa pesen mommy apa?"

Sahut sang ibu sambil tersenyum

"Jangan mendekati kerumunan dan jangan nakal,right mom?" Sahut jesper dengan gembira

"Pintarnya anak mommy" sang ibu tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil sang anak. Sang ibu itu adalah byun baekhyun, dia memiliki putra tampan bernama byun jesper dan bekerja sebagai pekerja kantor disalah satu kantor biasa.Mungkin kalian masih bingung mengapa jesper bermagakan byun, hal itu karena jesper hanya memiliki Baekhyun atau dengan kata lain Baekhyun adalah seorang single mom.

Disisi lain lobby mall

Kerumunan fans aktris do kyungsoo sungguh sangat ramai hingga sang anak kecil bernama jesper tadi tidak dapat melihat sang artis.

"Do kyungsoo, bagaimana perasaan anda dapat berjumpa dengan fans anda?" Tanya sang mc

Do kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman manis "tentu saja saya merasa sangat bahagia!"

"Wah sangat terlihat anda sangat bahagia, apalagi saat ini sedang ditemani dengan sang kekasih, bukan begitu do kyungsoo?" Tanya sang mc sangat antusias dan hanya di balas senyuman seraya melihat ke arah sang kekasih yang kini sedang duduk di kursi vvip didepannya.

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan tibalah pada akhir acara dimana do kyungsoo membuang beberapa lembar foto yang sudah ia tanda tangani, tak ayal kerumunan fanspun berlari berdesakan kedepan agar ia mendapatkan selembaran itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitar termasuk anak kecil bernama jesper ikut terdorong kedepan diantara fans ia pun mencoba untuk keluar dari kerumunan namun hal tersebut sungguh tidak memungkinkan hingga hal yang ditakutkan pun terjadi

Brakkk

Bagian panggung tersebut pun roboh, fans berhamburan dan para bodyguard mencoba mengamankan sang artis do kyungsoo

"Ada korban!! Ada korban!!" Teriak salah satu fans

Park chanyeol sang pacar dari do kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya menemani kini

ikut turun tangan menangani korban yang ternyata adalah anak kecil tersebut. Ya benar korbannya adalah jesper.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya ia berniat menemui sang anak diantara kerumunan yang telah ia duga menjadi penyebab hilangnya fokus sang anak karena ia sangat mengetahui bahwa sang anak sangat mengidolakan do kyungsoo. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan ketika pikiran gemashnya kepada sang anak terlintas.

Sesampainya disana hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah tidak ada kerumunan fans lagi, panggung setengah hancur dan pikiran byun baekhyun pun kini diliputi rasa resah gelisah

"Tidak...tidak... JESPER... sayang kamu dimanaa"

"JESPER...BYUN JESPER" ia terus meneriakkan nama sang anak bersamaaan dengan seorang petugas menghampirinya

"Apakah anda memiliki anak laki2 berbaju biru muda nyonya?" Tanya sang petugas. Dengan reflek baekhyun langsung berbalik dan menganggukkan kepala. "Anak anda sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit Park Hospital, ia terkena reruntuhan panggung" jelas sang petugas. Seketika tubuh baekhyun menegang, sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan ini yang ia ingin dengar. Tanpa aba2 ia menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawannnya dan berlari mencari taxi untuk menemui sang anak. "Tidak...jesper tidak... jangan tinggalkan mommy" disepanjang jalan ia terus merapalkan hal yang sama berulang2

At Park Hospital

Baekhyun terus berlari tak tentu arah sesampainya di UGD yang ia tau ia harus menemukan jesper dengan kondisi selamat. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka salah satu tirai dimana jesper terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan beberapa jarum suntik yang telah menusuk tangan mungilnya. Wajah jesper yang putih kini berhiaskan banyak bercak darah, bibirnya yang kian memucat, nafasnya yang kian tersengal sungguh membuat baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk disisi ranjang dan mengeluarkan air mata yang kian membasahi pipi cantik sang ibu.

"Permisi, apakah anda wali dari anak ini?" Tanya sang dokter

"Iya betul, tolong tolong tolong hiks anak saya dokter... tolong selamatkan dia hiks" jawab baekhyun dengan nada sangat pelan namun tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Tentu nyonya kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun sekarang kondisi anak anda terjadi pendarahan hebat dikepala dan kami membutuhkan sedang kehabisan stock donor darah sekarang. Apakah anda bergolongan darah O? Atau mungkin ada keluarga yang bergolongan sama? Karna saat ini kami perlu mengoperasi anak anda dan melakukan donor darah secepatnya"

Dunia yang dipijak baekhyun sungguh runtuh, ia tidak dapat melakukan donor darah karena darahnya sendiri adalah A dan ia tidak memiliki keluarga siapapun disini. Baekhyun sungguh binggung,hingga tak sengaja ia bertatapan dengan manik hitam tajam seorang pria tinggi bernama park chanyeol.

Chanyeol awalnya hanya sekedar melihat kembali di ugd memastikan wali sang anak tadi telah datang. Namun ketika ia bertatapan dengan wali sang anak ia sungguh terpaku dengan bola mata bening yang sembab itu namun karena tak ingin ambil pusing ia berlalu menjauhi ugd berniat kembali kemansionnya. Namun belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa seseorang memegang erat kaki kanannya dan betapa terkejutnya sang park chanyeol bahwa byun baekhyunlah yang sedang berlutut merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang asing ditelinga sang ceo tersebut.

"Aku mohon, aku mohon sekali saja selamatkan anakku, aku mohon donorkan darahmu aku mohonnn hikss" isak baekhyun

"Siapa anda?" Tanyanya dingin

"Aku sibuk, cari donor lain saja"

Ketika hendak menghempaskan tangan baekhyun, gerakannya terhenti karena dengan lantang ia menyebut "KAU PARK CHANYEOL KAU HARUS MENOLONGNYA KARNA DIA ADALAH ANAKMU". Badan chanyeol seketila menegang.ia tak dapat berkata2 lagi ketika ia mencoba mencerna namun tidak satupun kalimat wanita itu masuk dalam otak pintarnya. Dan entah mengapa ia mendekatkan diri ke ranjang sang anak dimana para dokter berkumpul dan tanpa aba2 ia langsung berkata "saya yang akan mendonorkan darah", seketika seluruh dokter dan juga perawat langsung menoleh dan tanpa tunggu salah satu perawat langsung berkata "syukurlah! Mari saya antar tuan".

Disisi lain baekhyun termenung dengan hal yang barusan ia katakan. Apakah benar jalan yang ia ambil. Namun kembali ia berfikir semua untuk jesper, yang terpenting jesper selamat dan setelah jesper sehat ia akan langsung pindah dari korea menuju Jerman. Ia merapalkan bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia berada dikorea. Ia harus pergi jauh agar tidak menemui pria tinggi bernama park chanyeol itu lagi. Ya dia harus tidak-pernah bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.Selamanya.

TBC/END?

•

•

•

Anyeong chinggu! Ini adalah first story yg aku buat berdasarkan film-film dan juga beberapa keadaan nyata yang aku gabungkan dalam cerita ini. Mohon supportnya dan juga COMMENT yah!!


	2. FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

_"Baekhyun~ahh, kau mau pergi kemana? Kenapa sangat rapi pagi ini?"_

_"Aku akan pergi ke seoul, luhanniee~. Ah apakah kau tau luhan? Diacara yang aku hadiri ini aku akan bertemu park sehun!! CEO muda itu!!"_

_"Hahh memang kau dasar!, ingat bee orang yang kau idolakan itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh! Kau harus berhati2 oke?"_

_"Tentu rusakuu yg cerewett"_

_"YAAAKKK!!"_

_Sesampainya di seoul Baekhyun berjalan memasuki hotel pencakar langit dimana tempat workshop itu diselenggarakan. Awalnya semua berjalan baik hingga saat ia tak sengaja ingin pergi ke toilet sebelum pergi ke kamar hotel yang telah disedikan perusahaannya dan menemukan seorang pria yang tak asing sedang duduk didepan toilet dengan kondisi mabuk?_

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Permisi tuan?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggoyangkan badan park chanyeol untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya namun nihil_

_"Di kamar mana anda menginap tuan, biar saya antarkan?" Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk berbicara karna ia tak tega dengan kondisi chanyeol yang sudah mabuk berat ini_

_"6...1...4..." rancau chanyeol _

_Tanpa menunggu lama ia mencoba mebopoh tubuh chanyeol ke kamar yang telah disebutkan. Setelah sampai ia sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu kamar hotel itu karena posisinya baekhyun sedang membopoh chanyeol dan ia mencoba mengeluarkan kartu hotel dari saku jasnya. _

_KLIKK_

_setelah pintu terbuka ia segera membaringkan tubuh chanyeol diatas kasur, dan pikirnya ia harus segera pergi ke kamar hotel yang telah disiapkan mengingat acara workshop yang dihadirinya telah selesai. Namun sayang disaat yang bersamaan tangannya di cekal oleh tangan chanyeol yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh diatas kasur. _

_Entah apa yang merasuki chanyeol, mungkin karena minuman alkohol itu? Atau aroma baekhyun yang terlalu mengiurkan? Ia langsung melumat bibir wanita dihadapannya kini _

_Baekhyun yang shock kini mencoba melepaskan bibirnya namun aksinya ditahan oleh tangan park chanyeol yang menekan tengkuknya, ia menangis menjerit bukan ini yang ia inginkan._

_Cpkh...cpkh...cpkhh_

_Bunyi antara perpaduan dua bibir yang melumat dengan panas memenuhi ruangan tersebut_

_"Tidak tuan...hikss...hentikann"_

_Namun chanyeol tetap dengan aksinya, kini ia telah merobek seluruh kain yang digunakan baekhyun, menciumi setiap inchi dari tubuh baekhyun hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan rintihan baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti_

_Ia terus melancarkan aksinya dan kini menuju bagian utama, baekhyun semakin panik ketika chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana yang ia pakai, ia tentu tau hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kepalanya bergerak tanpa arah ia mencoba menghentikan chanyeol "tidakk...tidakk...jangann tuan kumohonn"_

_Merasa ditolak chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran menampar pipi putih baekhyun hingga kemerahan "diam jalang! Kau disini untuk melayaniku!"_

_Dan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabaran mengarahkan kejantannya tepat didepan pusat baekhyun,menghentakkannya dengan sekali hentakan menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya _

_JLEB_

_"Ahh kau nikmat sekali jalang tidak salah aku menyewamu...ahhh"_

_Baekhyun terus menangis menahan perih hatinya menahan perih tubuhnya, ia bukanlah pelacur yang disewa, ia hanya wanita yang berbaik hati menawarkan diri membantu pria namun berakhir diperkosa oleh pria yang entah dia sendiri tidak pernah mengenalnya_

_"Ahh ahhh!!" Bunyi erangan dari chanyeol terus bersinandung merasakan kenikmatan dunia berbanding terbalik dengan baekhyun _

_"Hiks...hikss..hikss... sudahh cukup hentikan hikss"_

_Setelah menghentakkan-mendorong tanpa ampun akhirnya chanyeol mendapatkan puncaknya, mengeram rendah menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di rahim baekhyun dan langsung menindih tubuh baekhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah_

_Baekhyun kondisinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, ia hanya berharap ini segera berakhir, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.._

_Keesokan paginya _

_Baekhyun bangun mengedarkan matanya merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada seluruh badannya serta diarea selatan bagian tubuhnya. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya meremat selimut hingga derap langkah terdengar _

_"Ini cek 10jutaon, anggap yang kemarin tidak pernah terjadi dan jangan berani datang kehadapanku meminta pertanggungjawaban atau nyawamu sebagai gantinya"_

_Chanyeol berucap dingin lalu meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja setelah yang terjadi semalam. _

_Baekhyun tetap menangis, mengapa? Ia bukan jalang, ia bahkan telah berusaha untuk menghindar kemarin kenapa ia berakhir seperti ini? Baekhyun merasa kotor,hidupnya hancur entahlah apa yang akan ia katakan kepada luhan, atau haruskah ia menghentikan hidupnya sekarang juga? Toh tidak ada yang memperdulikannya lagi. Ia hanyalah seonggok sampah yang tidak tersentuh._

_•_

•

•

•

TBC

•

•

•

Maaf next update lama banget:( makasi banyak yang udah nyempetin comment buat karya pertama aku:') semoga tetep suka ya maafkan aku baru belajar nulis, hope u still like it!️

Happy reading! Jangan lupa kasi love dan commentnya yah


	3. Please don’t do that

Setelah seminggu semenjak kejadian tak terduga yang dialami jesper, sang ibu byun baekhyun kini disibukkan dengan aktivitas -mari mengurus kepindahan- karena seperti yang telah ia rencanakan minggu kemarin. Ia harus secepatnya pergi meninggalkan korea. Ia bersama sang putra tentunya. Ia mulai mengemasi barang2 mengurus surat surat kepindahan dan mencari sebuah hunian kecil yang sekiranya cukup untuk mereka berdua sementara di jerman. Sementara kini sang ibu tengah disibukkan dengan barang2 yang harus dikemas sang anak,jesper baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ya betul setelah seminggu dioperasi pada hari ke 5 jasper diperbolehkan pulang dan istirahat dirumah, tentunya hal ini melegakan sang ibu karena ia tak perlu lagi mencemaskan jasper yang -mungkin- akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang telah mendonorkan darahnya ke tubuh sang anak.

"Mommmy" panggil sang anak masih setengah tertidur dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu dengan sempoyongan.

"Aigoo, anak mommy sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu sayang apakah nyenyak?" Sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah sang anak

"Tentu mom!Mom, apakah kita akan pindah dari korea?" Tanya sang anak polos

Deg

Sang ibu yang sempat terpaku atas pertanyaan polos sang anakpun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Tapi jesper suka korea mom, banyak artis yang jesper suka disini" kata jesper sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Iya sayang mommy tau, tapi maafkan mommy kita harus pindah ke jerman mommy punya pekerjaan baru disana. Nanti kalau ada waktu kita pasti ke korea lagi sayang, percaya sama mommy yah" timpal baekhyun dengan nada lembut khas keibuan yang sangat menenangkan hati sang anak.

Disisi lain

Seorang Ceo park yang terkenal angkuh,dingin dan juga tanpa ampun kini sedang melakukan rapat para pemegang saham. Rapat yang sangat penting ini tak jauh2 dari suasana ketegangan para direksi dan pemilik saham. Ya seminggu setelah kejadian tak terduga yang ia alami, ia mencoba untuk mencari anak dan sang ibu namun nihil. Karena ketika kembali ke park hospital, anak tersebut telah dipulangkan dan semua data yang ia lihat dan coba hubungi ternyata adalah alamat yang tak pernah ada alias palsu.

Setelah rapat menegangkan berakhir, sang CEO kembali ke ruangannya dan ia langsung bertindak brutal seolah2 ia tidak memenangkan rapat barusan. Padahal kenyataannya Ia adalah pemenangnya. Namun satu hal yang menyebabkan tingkat emosinya naik adalalah ketika ia mengingat anak itu serta wanita yang ia temui 7hari yang lalu.

"ARRGHHH" teriaknya sambil membuang seluruh barang yang awalnya terletak indah diatas meja kerjanya kini hancur lebur.

"SEKERTARIS KIM!" Teriaknya yang mengelegar mampu menghantarkan rasa takut berlebihan kepada sekertaris pribadinya yaitu Kim Jongdae

"I..iya tuan?" Sahutnya gugup karena kaget melihat seluruh keadaan ruang kerja atasannya yang kini telah hancur lebur.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan anak dan wanita itu?!" Tanyanya tajam dengan sorot penuh emosi

"Belum tuan, tapi saya baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa hasil yang test DNA yang telah tuan lakukan saat transfunsi darah dengan anak itu telah keluar"

"Mana!? Berikan kepadaku!"

"Ini tuan" jongdae menyerahkan map berlogokan park hospital yang didalamnya terdapat berkas yang memastikan kebenaran apakah benar anak yang telah ia donorkan memang anak kandungnya atau hanya bualan dari sang wanita namun kebetulan memiliki golongan darah yang sama.

Dengan tidak sabaran chanyeol membuka map itu melempar map itu dan hanya mengambil isinya. Ia membaca tiap kata yang tertuang diatas kertas putih tersebut dan pada bagian terakhir tertera satu kalimat yang langsung menghunus hati chanyeol "kecocokan DNA 99.99%" dimana tanpa perlu dipertanyakan bahwa memang benar anak itu adalah anak kandungnya. Wanita itu tidak membual. Namun ia tidak pernah merasa meniduri gadis itu karena seingatnya walaupun ia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan atau sekedar mencari pemuas nafsu ia tentu akan menggunakan pengaman. Tapi kapan?. Sungguh ada 1001 pertanyaan dibenak sang genius yang sangat tampan itu.

"Jongdae" seketika park chanyeol mengeluarkan suara dengan penuh tekanan."Cari wanita itu, cari anak itu jika kau kembali tanpa berita menemukan mereka, aku tak segan2 membunuhmu" timpal park chanyeol dengan nada mengintimidasi dan penuh penekanan.

"B..baikk tuan saya akan mencarinya sekarang,saya permisi" sahut jongdae yang enggan berada dalam atmosfir kemarahan atasannya.

Seusai jongdae undur diri, kini sisalah park chanyeol yang masih menggengam kertas hasil DNA tersebut, merematnya dan berucap "Apa maumu gadis licik, kenapa kau sengaja datang dan membawa anak itu ke kehadapanku, tunggu saja kau akan tau akibatnya berani muncul dihadapanku!" Geramnya dengan nada rendah dan tangan yang kini hampir memutih padahal hanya menggengam secarik kertas tipis.

Baru Baekhyun akan merasakan lega ketika ia bersama sang putra sampai di bandara incheon yang akan mengantarkan kepergiannya ke jerman, namun harapan itu harus dipupuskan ketika ia mendengar suara yang telah lama ia takutkan membuat kedua kaki baekhyun melemah bahkan tak dapat berkutik

"Berhenti mencoba kabur baekhyun!"

Tak menampik suara penuh penekanan itu lantas membuat tubuh baekhyun bergetar sepenuhnya, gengamannya pada tangan jesper yang ada disampingnya.

Seolah mengetahui keadaan sang ibu jesper mencoba mendongakan kepalanya berharap sang ibu akan baik2 saja.

Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan diri mencoba kabur dari situasi yang tidak ia inginkan namun

"Berani kau melangkah sekali langkah saja, aku tak segan mengambil nyawa jasper"

Dengan ancaman tersebut mampu membuat baekhyun tak berkutik

"Apa maumu park!! Aku sudah menepati tidak akan meminta apapun tapi untuk apa kau memburuku seolah aku tawanan!!! " teriak baekhyun begitu lantang sungguh ia tak sanggup menghadapi situasi ini

"Cihh tidak meminta apapun tapi kau menjadikan anak itu pancingan bukan!? Kau sengaja membawanya kesana! Meminta secara langsung pertanggung jawabanku!! Dasar gadis licik tidak tau diri!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud!? Jesper bukan anakmu! Aku hanya kalut saat itu! Tidak dia bukan anakmu park!"

Geramnya chanyeol mendengar penuturan baekhyun yang masih saja mengelak berkata jujur, lalu ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang mendandakan bahwa ia telah mengetahui penyebab bahwa jesper adalah anaknya. Tepat saat itu ia membuang kertas itu didepan wajah cantik baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat beberapa kata yang ada dikertas yang dilemparkan itu pun makin menambah ketakutannya ia takut ini terjadi

"Sudah puas gadis licik!? Kemarikan jesper cepat!"

"Tidak!!! Tidakk!!! Dia anakku dia hanya anakku kau tidak berhak mengambilnya!!!!"

"KIM!!"

"yy...aa tuan?"

"REBUT ANAK ITU SEKARANG! PISAHKAN MEREKA SEKARANG!"

Kim jongdae yang ditugaskanpun mau tidak mau menyuruh bebrapa pengawal mengambil paksa jesper dari pelukan baekhyun

"Tidak tidakk!!!jangan ambil anakku!!!" Baekhyun yang makin berontak tidak terkendali

"Mommy hikss mommyyy hikss jangan pisahkan jesper dengan mommy!!!!" Jesper kini ikut terisak dengan keadaan yang ia alami

Merasa pengawalnya terlalu lambat dalam memisahkan, sang ceo kini berjalan langsung tepat dengan kasar merebut jesper dari gendongan baekhyun dan berjalan menjauhi baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin mengejar tertahan oleh beberapa pengawal yang menahan lengan ibu muda itu.

"Jangan pernah temui jesper lagi! Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu byun!"

Satu kalimat lantang yang diucapkan chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini telah lemah terjatuh

"Mommy!!!hikss mommmy!!!!hikss"

Ia masih melihat jasper dipelukan chanyeol hingga seluruh penglihatannya memburam dan menggelap. Baekhyun benar2 kehabisan tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar pengawal chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin berteriak seolah takdir selalu mempermainkannya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh pingsan.

•

•

•

TBC

•

•

•

Makin absurd gasih wkwk awalnya pengen buat chanyeol baik tapi kyknya chanyeol jahat lebih menarik wkwkwk, gimana kalian mau chanyeol baik atau tetep jahat?

Happy reading guys! Salam chanbaek more than real!


	4. What should I choose?

_Eunghh_...

Baekhyun perlahan mengedarkan matanya, menemukan ia berada di ruangan penuh cairan antiseptik, ya ia tengah berada dirumah sakit.

Seolah ingin mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia mencoba bangun dan mengingat kejadiannya..

Bandara-parkchanyeol-jesper- hitam

Seklebat bayangan itu kini menghantui baekhyun, samar-samar suara tangis jesper memenuhi ruangan dan kini ia ingin pergi mencari jespernya. Tepat sebelum ia mencoba mencabut infus yang terpasang, suara pintu terbuka menyapanya dahulu

Krieeett

"Hunniee"

"Baekhyunnieee"

"Sayangg"

Seolah kelu, ia jelas mengenal suara rendah pria itu, pria yang sangat ia rindukan 5tahun ini,pria yang menjadi teman masa sekolahnya dahulu, pria yang selalu melindunginya, hingga akhirnya ia berpisah dikarenakan oleh perceraian kedua orang tuanya dan hanya mengetahui kabar pria itu melalui media, ia tau pria itu bukanlah setara dengannya, namun entah mengapa rasanya beratatapan langsung dengan iris hitam itu membuat rindu yang ia pendam menguak kepermukaan

"Hunniee"

"Ini aku, ini aku lay"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu humm? Aku menemukanmu saat dibandara, aku mengira siapa yang tengah pingsan, taukah dirimu betapa terkejudnya aku bahwa kau lah yang pingsan humm?? Itukah sambutanmu untuk oppamu setelah 5tahun berlalu hunnie?" Lay masih setia mengutarakan kata merapikan anak rambut baekhyun kebelakang telinga sehingga ia lebih jelas dapat melihat baekhyun.

"Oppaa..."

"Iya baekhyun ini aku"

"Oppa..hiks..hiks..."

"Humm? Kenapa maukah kau bercerita? Aku setia akan mendengarkan"

"Oppa...hiks..hiks..hikss"

Baekhyun pun tidak kuat kini menghambur kepelukan sang oppa, ia menangis tersedu, ia pun kini mulai menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupnya kepada oppanya, ia juga bercerita tentang jesper, bagaimana jesper bisa hadir dan penyebab ia pingsan dibandara kemarin

"Hunnie, siapa nama ayah jesper?"

"Ppark...chanyeol"

Dua kata yang membuat amarah lay kini benar2 berada diujung puncak, bagaimana ia telah mendengarkan seluruh kisah baekhyun dan betapa terkejudnya bahwa orang yang menyakiti adik kecilnya adalah seorang park chanyeol? Rekan bisnisnya selama ini? Entah ia benar2 ingin meluapkan amarahnya kini.

"Hunnie, bukankah beijing tempat yang bagus?bagaimana jika kita pindah kesana?"

Disisi lain

Jesper kini benar-benar ketakutan, ia dibawa kemansion chanyeol yang ia tak tau bahwa orang yang membawanya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Maaf tuan.. tuan muda jesper sampai saat ini tidak mau menyentuh makannya" ujar pelayan bernama bibi song terbata takut menyebabkan tuan besarnya itu marah

"Berikan kepadaku"

Klik.. kriett

"Jesper.."

Chanyeol sungguh berbeda ketika berbicara dengan jesper, ia sungguh-sungguh berubah 180derajat ketika berbicara dengan jesper. Ia bahkan menanggalkan seluruh kekuasaannya,nada dingin dan sikap kasarnya..

"Jesper... sayangg..."

"Ajuchiii...ajuchiii... jesper mau bertemu mommy..hikss..hikss... ajuchii apa mommy berhutang banyak dengan ajuchii?jesper tidak punya uang untuk membayar hutang mommy tapi jesper punya ini... ini mobil kesayangan jesper dari mommy... jesper janji nanti kalo jesper sudah besar jesper akan membayar hutang mommy... sekarang jesper boleh bertemu dengan mommy ya ajuchii jesper mohon" ia terus mengulang kata yang sama dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya dihadapan chanyeol. Ia mengira bahwa ia dibawa chanyeol karena sang ibu memiliki hutang dan tidak bisa membayarnya

"Heii...baby sekarang jesper akan tinggal bersama ajushii dirumah ini, apa jesper tidak pernah bertanya dimana daddy jesper humm?"

"Dd-daddy?"

"Iya daddy jesper. Bagaimana kalau ajushi bilang kalau daddy jesper ada disini?"

"Tapi ajuchii, mommy bilang daddy jesper sudah disurga tidak ada disini" ucapnya seraya menunjuk langit2 kamar

"Tidak sayang, daddy ada disini" chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ajuchi adalah daddy jesper?"

"Humm"

"Ddaddy...d-daddy...hikss..hikss" gumam jesper seraya menangis berjalan kearah chanyeol

"Yes baby boy.. im here" chanyeol terus mengusap punggung sang anak yang kini dalam pelukannya menciumi puncak kepala sang anak dengan sayang

"Ddaddy, ayo kita mencari mommy!!"

"I'm sorry baby boy, kita tidak akan mencari mommy, mommy telah melanggar janjinya dengan daddy sayang"

"Tappi dadd...mommy bilang kita harus memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti kita"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Nyess

Perkataan jesper yang sangat sederhana itu dapat menusuk relung hati chanyeol, ia terhenyak merasakan rasa aneh.. sejenis rasa bersalah? Namun cepat-cepat ia menepis perasaannya itu. Egonya masih tinggi ia masih dengan pendiriannya yang beranggapan baekhyun hanya mencarinya sebagai mangsa yang empuk untuk dijatuhkan dengan membawa jesper kehadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, nanti daddy akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Benarkah dadd?baiklah jesper mau makan! Ayo makan daddy"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seraya memberikan senyuman untuk jesper kala akhirnya yang dibujuk mau menurutinya

Kini yang ada difikiran chanyeol hanyalab bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat membuat jesper melupakan baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya membencinya...

"Kau yang membawanya kehadapanku byun,jadi mari kita bermain sedikit" ucapnya dalam hati dan menampilkan sengirai khasnya.

•

•

•

TBC

•

•

•

**Disclaimer **

**Jadi disini aku mau jelasin ceritanya kalo lay itu oppa kandung baekhyun. Jd ceritanya mereka termasuk baekhyun itu termasuk keluarga kaya tapi semenjak orang tua baekhyun bercerai, baekhyun ikut ibunya dikorea sedangkan lay sm papanya baek di china gt **

**Ini kenapa aku malah buat cerita ini makin complicated dh padahal awalnya buat cerita ini pengen buat jadi pendek aja wkwkk dasar diriku**

**Ohya maaf banget baru bisa update chinggu:( sebenernya udh pengen update pas tulisan ini kelar tapi setelah baca lagi jadi pengen perbaiki lagi jadinya ketunda deh hehe. Semoga masih ada yang menanti next cerita ini ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya,mohon tetap di review yaa chapter ini~**

**Kalian team baekhyun terbang ke beijing atau menetap dikorea? Sama team chanyeol nyesel atau engga? . Sekali lagi gumawo chinggu udah mau baca tulisanku yang sangat amatiran ini~**

**Happy reading! Salam chanbaek more than real️**


End file.
